Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: They go to the park then Danny walks her home. Just a little bit of fluff For you DannyxSam Fans!
1. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

I hope you all like this!

* * *

It was the last day of school and the sun shone brightly upon Casper High. Danny, Sam and Tucker had just finished their last class when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Why does it have to be now." He groaned as he walked straight into the toilets and change from blue eyed human to green eyed ghost boy. He went intangible straight away and flew into the sky. Sam and Tucker ran out of the building to follow their friend.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Came a voice from Danny's right. Sam shook her head and passed Danny the thermos as he made the ghost disappear in an instance.

"That is getting easier every time." Tucker said as he took the thermos from Danny and put it in his bag.

"Yeh, but the new ghosts are getting harder." He said as he looked around to make sure there was no one coming before changing back to human.

"But you're getting better with each one you battle." Sam defended. She had been watching him and noticed that with the extra workouts and the errands his parents made him do, he had become more toned. He was looking better every day. She then turned into the park and they followed curiously wondering where it was that they were taking her. Sam knew she could get them to follow her almost anywhere but sometimes she wished it was just her and Danny. The sun was starting to sink beyond the horizon and the sky looked as though someone had painted it pink and purple. Sam found a spot on the ground that over looked Amity Park. She felt the boys sit on either side of her. They sat there in silence as the sun inched below the surface.

"Tucker? Can I talk to you?" Valerie asked as they turned around.

"Sure. Catch you later guys." Tucker stood up, brushed the dirt off and walked away with her leaving Sam and Danny quite alone. They both turned their gaze towards the horizon as the sun left the side of the earth in a dark velvet blue with the bright stars poking out, the moon hung quite close to the space where the sun had disappeared shining brilliantly on the scene below it. Danny looked at Sam and noticed that every curve on her body was highlighted by the moon. She looked at peace as she gazed up at the celestial body. He wanted so much to grab a hold of her and never let go. He was thinking of telling her much he really cared about her when the night guard came up behind them and shined the torch light on the, blinding them instantly.

"Park's gonna close. Get outa here." He said gruffly.

Danny and Sam stood up and brushed themselves off as they walked silently towards the gates. As they passed through Danny turned the corner when Sam said,

"Danny, isn't your house the other way?"

"I'm walking you home." He said and kept walking on in the comfortable silence. Suddenly, quicker than he thought, they were standing at the bottom steps to Sam's house.

"Good night Sam." He said sweetly as a sudden breeze lifted her scent towards his nose. Cinnamon and lavender.

"Good night, Phantom." She replied kissing him on the cheek the walking carefully up the steps and into her own house, turning to give him a sweet smile before closing the door. Danny went ghost straight away and flew up into the air, flying towards home in great circles as she looked out of her bedroom window. Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

See the little blue button with the word go on it? Press it, you know you want to! 


	2. Tucker's Horrible Plan

**Please be nice. No flames!**

**

* * *

****Tucker's Horrible Plan**

The next few weeks Tucker had fun making fun of his two best friends and the way they reacted together.

"Jeez, you two just don't seem to fight about anything these days … what's wrong, got the love bite have you Sam. Ouch!" Sam had just kicked him hard under the table, but all Danny saw was a sweet smile show on Sam's lips. _Wait, sweet._ He thought as he went red in the face.

"Very funny Tucker," replied Sam, sarcastically.

"Hey you guys want to hang out at the park this arvo?" Tucker asked his two best friends.

"Yeh, why not. My mum's gone shopping so I don't want to get home to soon."

"Yeh." Tucker smiled evilly as a plan brewed up in his mind. "That'll be fun."

Two hours later found the group kicking an old soccer ball around in the park. It was getting close to five and it was late winter so it was fairly cold. Being a techno geek, Tucker made the other two chase after the ball because it missed its target.

"This was a good idea Tuck." Sam said as she juggled the ball up and down, hitting it with ease.

"You should join the soccer team Sam." Danny pipped up as she kicked it up into the air and swung her foot around to hit it towards Tucker. He missed and went in search for it.

"Mum would have a heart attack if I joined up. Then again that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"That's mean." He laughed.

"Well I wouldn't have to put up with all the whining she does about 'me not being the perfect girl' or something."

"Why they try to change you is beyond me, you're perfect the way you are." He then blushed as a soccer ball came flying towards him and hit him in the side of the head, knocking him over. "TUCKER!"

Sam giggled, her face going red. Both boys looked at her with a shocked look on their face.

"What?" she said after she stopped giggling.

"The world is ending!" Tucker said as he ran around waving his hands above his head. Both Danny and Sam cracked up with laughter as Tucker stopped and smiled.

"Jeez, you guys haven't laughed like that in ages and Sam you've never giggled."

"Shut up Tuck." She retorted with a smile on her face. She went over and picked the ball up and kicked it towards Danny who tried and failed at juggling it.

"Damn! How do you do it?!" Danny kicked the ball over to Tucker who tried to kick it in Sam's direction, missed and fell on his butt. Again, Sam and Danny laughed at him as he sat there, a bit dazed.

"Oh yeh … very funny. That hurt you know." He said to them as they continued to laugh. Just then the night guard walked over to them.

"Guys, you have to leave, I have to close the park." She said in a rough tone.

"Okay." They all headed towards the gates with Danny carrying the ball in his hands.

"That was fun, we'll have to do that again." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Definitely." Danny replied. They both looked towards Tucker only to find him missing. They looked at each other then remembered he had a curfew. They walked in silence all the way to the Manson's mansion. Standing on the door step Sam looked up only to find nothing but a creeping chill.

"Danny?"

"Boo." Sam screamed until a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her into darkness.

Danny turned around as he heard her piercing scream. He quickly jumped into ghost mode and flew to where he left her. She was no where to be seen. Maybe he had imagined it. As soon as the porch lights came on he turned invisible and moved aside as Sam's parents came barging out the door.

"Sammy-Kins?" her mother called into the night. "It mustn't have been her." _So I hadn't imagined it._ Danny thought. He flew straight home as quickly as possible and went straight into the basement. Straight after he had entered the portal his vision went and he fell into deep sleep.

Tucker's eyes fluttered open after a full nights sleep. He smiled as he remembered last night's events. He probably scared the living daylights out of Sam and Danny, well what living was left in Danny. He got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. He was already to go when the lights went out and his body collapsed.

"I don't care, the thing is you weren't supposed to get me too." The boy hissed angrily at the ghost.

"I thought it would look less like you had planned it if I took you, anyway, the look on your face was hilarious." The ghost replied. "When will they be waking up?"

"Soon, the gas only knocked them out for five hours." The boy turned to look at his two friends lying in separate cases. He walked over to them then with a beaten look on his face he turned to face the ghost. "Alright Technus, you win. I'll go in the third box but you can't keep us in there, you remember the deal."

Technus nodded as he closed the lid on the boy. "Don't worry Tucker, I'll do everything according to plan." And with that the lid was slammed shut.

Danny woke up with a head ache and it got worse when he tried to sit up. His vision swam before he realised he was inside a clear box. That was when he started to panic. He quickly went ghost and received an electric shock making him revert back to normal. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. There was mechanical and technological equipment everywhere. Two exits at opposite ends of the room could also be seen. When he looked to the right he saw Sam inside a similar box like his and when he turned to look left he noticed Tucker was on the other side in another box.

"Ah, you are awake ghost child," a familiar voice said from behind him. Danny's head swung round to come face to face with Technus.

"Why have you brought us here?" Danny asked sourly.

"You're friend is quite good with technology. I want him to make me a new suit and if there is no one here to bait him he won't bite," was the reply. Danny heard a groan to his right as Sam woke from her slumber.

"Danny?"

"I'm here." She turned to face him when she realised she was trapped.

"What's going on?"

"Technus wants Tucker to build him a new suit." Danny said as Tucker sat upright in his box.

"That stinks," he said as he got up. Technus open his box and pulled him out by the scruff of his shirt.

"Come boy, you will do as I say or the girl gets it." Technus dragged Tucker to a work table.

"Gets what?" Tucker asked.

"This." And with a press of the button Sam was wrapped in chains and dangling over a vat of something.

"You're not going to put her in that are you?" Tucker whispered quietly to Technus.

"She won't get hurt. Its green cordial," was the reply.

"It's steaming."

"It's warm."

Sam was whimpering over the cordial not knowing what it was. Danny gave Tucker a look that said 'Please do what he says.' Tucker turned around and got to work, but not on the suit, on a wrist band that was going to belong to Technus.

A couple of days passed when Tucker finally cracked.

"This is too hard! Why couldn't you get someone smarter!" he whined.

"Because. Just work." Tucker turned around and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Technus asked.

"Nothing." Sam inched further towards the cordial.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Sam dropped a couple of centimetres, screaming to a halt.

"TUCKER! JUST TELL HIM WHAT YOU SAID!" Danny cried out.

"He's gonna drop Sam further." Tucker whimpered. You could here the tears in his voice. _Wow! He's a good actor._ Technus thought to himself.

"Tell me boy."

Tucker hated this part of the plan. "You're a mr fr."

Sam dropped further, her boot inches from the liquid. She started to whimper as tucker turned back to the work. Danny looked sadly at Sam. They probably weren't going to get out of this unscathed. That was when he over boiled and started punching the box hat contained him.

"What's the matter ghost child?"

"Let me out," Danny mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Let … me … out," Danny said, a little louder this time.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Let me OUT!" the last part came out as his ghost wail. The box cracked then shattered. Realising he was free he quickly flew into the air and cut Sam free. Picking her and tucker up, he flew straight through into the living world. He set them down in his room as he returned to normal and collapsed on his bed. Tucker and Sam looked at each other.

"That was scary," Sam said as she looked at him.

"That was beyond scary, that was a nightmare." Tucker then walked out the door, leaving Sam with Danny. He made his way down to the lab and saw Technus standing there.

"Well?"

"Nothing happened, are you alright?"

"That was the strongest ghost wail I have ever heard." They stood there in silence before Tucker remembered the payment.

"Here, you'll need it."

"Sorry I couldn't help, believe it or not but the entire ghost zone thinks those two will end up together," Technus said as he took the device.

"Yeh well, we'll have to wait and see." Tucker then walked back up the stairs towards his friends.

"Tucker?" Tucker turned around.

"Yeh?"

"Look after those two," and with that Technus flew back into the ghost zone leaving tucker to climb the stairs.


End file.
